Novio Compartido
by GirlBender L
Summary: Hinata quiere a Sasuke, y Hanabi también tiene un "crush" con él, en secreto. Cuando los problemas comienzan a aparecer, traen consigo a Naruto, quien enamora a Hina, aunque él tiene novia, que casualmente ha sido amante de Sasuke. ¡Todo empieza a enloquecer! ¿Verdad? Y para colmo se van agregando nuevas parejas a la historia, que caen en lo más absurdo... ¡Ay, jodida sangre Hyuga!
1. hanabi

**_Novio Compartido_**

**_Notas de Autora:_**_ ¡Ohayo, Little darlings! ¿Cómo están? Bien, como pueden ver, les traigo más para leer. Probablemente ya habrán leído más de algún fic similar, pero… ñeh, quise intentarlo. Nunca he sido partidaria de algunas de las parejas mencionadas a lo largo del fanfic, pero lo que sí puedo asegurarles tanto como que me llamo Andrea, es que yo soy 10000000000% NH, si señor!_

**Summary: Hinata enamorada de Sasuke, y viceversa. Luego Sasuke atraído de Sakura. Sakura enamorada de Sasuke, pero estando con Naruto. Naruto comenzando a enamorar a Hinata. Hanabi gustando de Sasuke. El resultado: Naruto con Hanabi, Hinata con Naruto, Hanabi tras Sasuke y Sasuke… váyase a saber. **

.

.

.

**CAPÍTULO I: HANABI  
(Narra Hanabi)**

Un día de estos me paré a espiar tras la blanquecina puerta de madera que correspondía a la habitación de mi hermana. Creí que quizás, y solo quizás dolería escuchar la melosa conversación con su novio, el que quiero para mí…

_-¡Sasuke-kun, e-espera!-_

_-¿Qué más quieres que diga, Hinata? Ya te lo he mencionado todo.-_ Él le hablaba a mi hermana de manera cortante y fría, incluso a pesar de estar supuestamente enamorado de ella.

_-Yo solo quiero… Intentémoslo de nuevo, Sasuke-kun._ _Ya lo solucionaremos como siempre lo hacemos.-_

Es silenció retumbó por toda la habitación, y de nuevo, pude escuchar cómo mi hermana sollozaba. Yo no podía ver nada, solo estaba oyendo. Y no escuché respuesta alguna por parte de Sasuke.

Fue entonces cuando la manecilla comenzó a girar sola: ¡quería decir que alguien iba a abrir la puerta! La reacción que mi cuerpo tuvo no se hizo esperar. Salí corriendo lo más lejos que pude de allí, y cuando fingía bajar las escaleras del tercer piso de mi casa, lo vi, caminando directo a la salida.

_-¡Sasuke-san!-_ ¿Pero qué demonios me pasaba? Yo jamás gritaba así.

_-Hola, Hanabi.-_ Y aunque su voz aún sonaba fría, no fue más de lo normal. Sus enfados previos con Hinata jamás repercutían en su modo de tratarme a mí; aquello era algo que me fascinaba. Pobre Hina. La quiero mucho, es una buena hermana y no debería de hacerle esto. Es solo que yo ya no puedo estar tan alejada de él, o de lo contrario voy a estallar. Ojalá ella pueda encontrarse a un novio mejor.

_-¿Sasuke-san, se queda a tomar café conmigo?-_ Me sentí excepcionalmente tonta.

Rechazo en tres, dos, uno… nunca llegó.

_-Hmph. Supongo que sí tomaré café contigo, pero solo si no es por aquí.-_ Su vista seria no se apartaba de mis ojos, y acepté. Tomé mi abrigo de lana, mi cartera y mi celular. Yo tenía quince, él tenía veinte. Era cinco años mayor que yo.

.

.

.

Bajé de su pulido y bien cuidado automóvil azul. De inmediato vi frente a mí la cafetería más linda de la ciudad.

_-Este, yo…-_ Intenté replicar algo, con mi vista puesta en mis zapatos blancos, y mis cejas frunciéndose poco a poco.

_-No te preocupes, yo invito.-_ Y si hubiese esbozado una sonrisa, aunque fuese diminuta, yo me derrito ahí mismo. Por suerte (o desgracia, porque verlo sonreír es de las pocas cosas de la vida cotidiana que me gusta) nunca lo hizo.

Y es que él era Sasuke. No Sasuke Uchiha, el popular y renombrado, atlético y perfecto chico que todos conocían. Conmigo, y para mí, sólo era Sasuke-san. Aquel azabache mayor que conocía, amante del café amargo, de sonrisa perfecta que casi no dejaba ver, siempre andando con las manos en los bolsillos y con el color azul siendo su favorito. ¿La razón? Por más que he intentado saberla, jamás lo he conseguido. Sasuke-san no siempre era tan reservado, al menos no a mi lado. Y el simple hecho de darme cuenta de aquello, me ponía los nervios de punta.

_-He peleado con tu hermana de nuevo.-_

_-Lo sé…-_

_-¿Cómo te has enterado?-_

_-Lo vi en tu mirada. Esa frustración.-_ Y no mentía. Bueno, tal vez no, en parte. Sé que pelearon porque escuché todo tras la puerta; pero me habría enterado de todas maneras, al ver sus ojos con ese brillo inusual. Las cejas levemente curvas, tres arrugas diminutas en su frente, y sus labios dos milímetros más fruncidos de lo usual. No me lo tomen a mal, no soy controladora.

_-Hmph. No sé cómo haces para darte cuenta.-_ Su voz siempre grave, nunca dulce. A pesar de aquello me agradaba charlar con él.

_-¿Y por qué fue esta vez?-_

Como si nada malo pasara me dijo la respuesta, sin balbucear:

_-Le engañé de nuevo.-_ Tragué duro. Si yo llegase a ser su novia, por cosas del destino, ¿También me haría sufrir así, como lo hace con Hinata?

_-Ah. ¿Y con quién?-_

_-No quieres saberlo.-_

_-Si quiero.-_ Mi rostro serio, casi siempre impasible, estaba allí, ocultando mi desesperación por conocer la respuesta.

-_Sakura Haruno.-_ Cinco segundos de silencio. Y yo seguía sin comprender por qué rayos siempre me lo confiaba todo a mí, a pesar de ser la hermanita de Hinata.

_-¡No lo hiciste! Qué asco. Ella es tan… zorra.- _

_-Persuasible, me gusta decir.-_

_-Llena de herpes.-_

_-Sólo algo… sucia.- _

_-¿Por qué la pelichicle?-_

_-Porque sí.- _

Sí, me sentí mal por mi hermana. Y sí, quise patearle el trasero a Sasuke. Pero lo último fue más que nada por hacerme sentir celosa. En verdad odiaba estas cosas del amor.

_-¿Solo porque sí? –_

_-Ajá.-_ Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber volteado a ver a mi alrededor. Personas riendo, meseras pasando, el olor a pastelillos. Sasuke fijando su mirada inmutable en mi perfil, y los nervios –que quizás eran de familia- saliendo a flote por mi cuerpo. –_Hanabi, no suelo decir esto nunca, ni al imbécil de Naruto. Te considero mi amiga.-_

_-¿Y es por eso que me cuentas esto?-_

_-Exacto.- _

_-Gracias, Sasuke-san.-_ Sonreí, me sonrojé, y él también sonrió muy, muy, muy levemente.

_-Deja de ser tan formal.-_

_-Bien, Sasuke-kun.-_

_._

_._

_._

_-Hanabi, ¡¿Do-dónde estabas?! Me asusté mucho, creí que te habías perdido.-_

_-Calma hermana, solo fui a pasear por ahí.-_

_-¿Con Konohamaru-kun?-_

_-Si…- _Mentira. Me la pasé toda la tarde bebiendo café y charlando con su novio, que le es infiel y me lo cuenta todo porque afirma que somos amigos. Pero no le iba decir eso. Es cruel.

_-A la próxima avísame. Sólo me falta perderte mientras papá y mamá están de viaje, sólo eso y mi vida se acaba.-_

_-Bien. Buenas noches, Hinata.-_ Pasé por su lado, deposité un beso en su mejilla y caminé a las escaleras.

_-¿No cenarás?- _

_-No, ya he comido.- _Cené pie de limón, el favorito de Sasuke-san. Volteé a verla una vez más: sus ojos hinchados, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y un mechón a cada costado de su rostro. ¿Qué más podía esperar? Era la quinta vez que Sasuke le hacía eso. Quinta vez en dos meses.

_-tú…. ¿Tú puedes acompañarme a cenar?-_ No pude evitar sentir una punzada de culpa recorrer mi estómago y espina dorsal, por supuesto que la acompañaría, hoy y hasta la eternidad porque es mi hermana mayor; sin embargo no la acompañaré en su decisión de estar con Sasuke, aunque lo que diga sea contradictorio.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Hinata despertó como si nada, con esa empalagosa sonrisa habitual y su voz chillona pero melodiosa cantando "We are Young" de FUN. Me gustaba oírla cantar esa y muchas otras canciones, porque lograba llegar a notas altas y resultaba siendo una cantante fenomenal, sin siquiera haber tomado lecciones de música. Todo logrado a práctica tras práctica.

_-Nii-san, ¿por qué cocinas tanto? ¿No es muy temprano para comer sopas grasientas? Si te alimentas así tus pechos crecerán mucho más enormes de lo que ya son. Mira que estiraste la blusa que te presté.-_

_-¡Ha-hanabi! Esto, yo… yo estoy cocinando para un compañero de la universidad que se enfermó. No es muy bueno cocinando, y pues… le preparé algo-de-comer.-_ Y lo ultimo lo dijo tan lento que por poco me quedo dormida entre las primeras dos sílabas.

_-¿Él te lo pidió?-_

_-N-no.- _

_-¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces, por qué te esforzaste tanto para él?- _Sabía que mi hermana tenía un corazón dadivoso, pero me enfadaba que ahora estuviese cocinando para un desconocido en vez de ir tras Sasuke, quien es su novio. Digo, si ella tiene la oportunidad de mantener cautivado al azabache durante por lo menos un tiempo, que lo aproveche; porque muchas chicas como yo (y cientos más) deseamos onda y secretamente ser su centro.

_-Hanabi, no estoy de humor para esto, ¿sí? Yo sé a qué te refieres, y sí quiero a Sasuke-kun aunque se haya ido con la chica rosada y linda, pero esto es solo un gesto amable por un amigo que siempre me hace sentir mejor cuando estoy mal. ¿No crees que lo correcto es ayudarlo cuando él no está bien?-_

Oír a Hinata tan decidida hablando de chicos, sin tartamudear ni ponerse del color del cabello de la amiga de mamá, hacía que algo en mi se alertaba. Y mis hipótesis eran dos:

1-Hinata en verdad sabía que Sasuke ya no volvería.

2-Ese chico extraño la estaba enamorando mientras Sasuke solo la lastimaba.

_-Hinata nii-san, ¿Cómo se llama en afortunado enfermo a quien el cocinas tanta comida grasienta?- _

_-Naruto-kun.- _


	2. Naruto

**CAPÍTULO II: NARUTO  
(Narra Hanabi)**

Pues si están creyendo que yo, Hanabi Hyuga soy una chica tímida, insegura y torpe como mi hermana y amada madre, –que anda de viaje de negocios con mi padre- se equivocan. Porque realmente me siento conforme conmigo misma: alguien moral, culta, educada y de vez en cuando indiferente. No suelo cometer errores en álgebra, inglés, alemán o escritura, y tengo una caligrafía hermosa, que de hecho, todas las de mi clase suelen halagar, sobre todo cuando escribo con mi pluma de tinta rosa… pero ese no es el punto.

Quizás ese fue mi error: creerme invencible ante todo, incluyendo el amor.

Ajá, por primera vez admití mi derrota. Fue este soleado domingo por la mañana, cuando subía al auto plateado de Sasuke, que me di cuenta de que era una vil traidora contra mi hermana, que de seguro ha de sentirse con el corazón hecho pedazos de nuevo, y por eso el omelet de desayuno que me preparó estaba tan desabrido. _¿Qué tan insípida se sentirá su alma? ¿O es que acaso dejó todo el buen condimento para el hijo de la vecina, Naruto?_ Y es que debo admitir que eso de la revelación del nombre de su "buen compañero y amigo" me dejó helada. Bueno, más de lo que ya estaba cuando fui a comer pie de limón con el azabache.

¡Santos primos protectores con tatuajes de equis en la frente! Ese tipo, ese mocoso hormonal universitario no era nada más que lo que podría llamarse buen candidato en una lucha vs. Sasuke, puesto que tiene buen trasero, (no lo digo yo, sino la amiga de mi hermana, Ino) ojos claros, tez bronceada y personalidad de ensueño. Es un patán en ocasiones, pero uno bueno, porque todo lo que hace, o al menos la mayoría de cosas, es a causa del bienestar de otros. Y si te insulta no lo hace con intención de bajarte la moral.

Recuerdo que él me gustó también por un par de semanas, hace dos años. Era la fiesta anual de día de acción de gracias en mi casa, y como Kushina-san y mi madre son amigas, la familia Namizake fue invitada a pasarla con nosotros. De pronto se halla a una pequeña niña de trece años acomodándose su vestido strapless porque a falta de busto se le afloja de arriba, bajando las escaleras para toparse con que solo había hombres en el comedor. ¿Y las mujeres? Bien metidas en la cocina riendo, charlando, cotilleando y cocinando. Todas hermosamente vestidas y de pulcros peinados, siendo la más joven mi hermana, de en aquel entonces diecisiete. ¡Ah, no! claro que no quería ir a sentir como Kushina halaba mis mejillas y la abuela comentaba acerca de lo grande que me estaba poniendo, mientras la vecina Karin criticaba mi torso plano, y Hinata escondía su reverenda "pechonalidad" poniéndose a espaldas mías. ¡Mejor me largaba antes de que me vieran!

En efecto lo logré, pero dándome la vuelta me topo con un rubio bonito. Así es: yo a los trece años diciendo "bonito" en vez de "guapo".

_-¡Lo siento, de veras! ¿Eres Hanabi, verdad? Tu hermana no deja de hablar de ti nunca. Por lo que veo eres una prodigio linda.-_ y esa sonrisa, ese tono de voz, ese nerviosismo extrovertido _–si así se le puede decir-_ hizo que mi estómago revoloteara. Él me halagaba dulcemente, era bonito, era alto y como los chicos de revistas que veía en casa de la prima Tenten. Así es, el día estaba tenía un cielo precioso y…. ¡wow, paren ahí!

_-¿Tú eres amigo de mi hermana?-_

_-ohm, pues algo así.-_ rasca su cuello –_nos conocimos hace dos semanas en la escuela. Olvidé mi almuerzo y ella compartió el suyo conmigo.-_

_-ah.-_ No dije nada más. No pude decir nada más, porque una avalancha de señoras gordas –bien, bien, estoy exagerando con eso de gordas- y pechudas se abalanzó sobre la mesa dejando platillos de aroma exquisito. ¿Le volví a hablar al blondo a lo largo de la reunión? Por supuesto que no. Y en ese entonces ni siquiera estaba Sasuke fastidiándome con los nervios que me hacía sentir.

En fin, volví a ver a Naruto un par de veces; fue como si desde que lo conocí se empeñara en toparse conmigo. Un fin de semana estaba saliendo a pasear con mi perro, cuando de pronto volteé a ver y ahí estaba él, regando las plantas con solo unos jeans y una camiseta sin mangas, blanca y tallada sobre su torso. Creo que esa fue la primera ocasión en que empleé el término "guapo", en vez de "bonito".

Al día siguiente de eso yo me había despertado tarde, no me había podido bañar y bajé las escaleras uniformada, pero con un gran rastro de saliva seca en mi mejilla izquierda. Naruto estaba hablando con Hinata y mi madre acerca del equipo de porristas y de que debería haberse metido porque él jugaba en el equipo de basquetbol y le encantaría ser apoyado por una amiga. Mamá asentía, sonreía y movía el cabello de Hinata de un lado a otro haciéndole peinados de porrista imaginarios, mientras el ojiazul movía las manos de un lado a otro fingiendo hacer saludos y anotaciones, y mi hermana, pues solamente los observaba a ambos.

_-Buenos días-_ dije aquella mañana, cometiendo un error colosal. Al tiempo en que Naruto se volteó a verme, estalló en carcajadas a causa de mi muestra de que no había tomado ninguna ducha por hoy.

_-No te preocupes,-_ se acercó a mi oído –_yo tampoco me duché hoy.- _

Y para resumir el cuento volveré a repetir lo inicial: desde aquel día de acción de gracias el muchacho extrovertido no dejó de toparse conmigo. O al menos era eso hasta que llegó Sasuke a casa una tarde de agosto. Hinata lo había presentado como su novio oficial, y en cuanto Naruto se enteró de eso por mi boca, solamente frunció el ceño, dijo que Sasuke iba a corromper a mi hermanita pura y se largó de la puerta de mi casa. No, por si las dudas, él no gustaba de mi hermana y no estaba celoso, (lo sé porque a veces hablábamos de una tal Shizune, que era siete años más grande) sino que más bien odiaba a Sasuke desde la primaria.

Pasó un año. Hinata escupía flores por doquier y Sasuke de vez en cuando sonreía mostrando los dientes con aparato de ortodoncia. Luego seis meses más, y el joven de por sí apuesto ganaba más belleza con sus dientes ya libres de alambres y brackets. Para el día en que se fue a realizar su última limpieza bucal al dentista, ya habíamos bailado el vals en mi fiesta de quince años.

Lo que me lleva a hablar del día de hoy.

Hoy ellos tres –Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata- tienen veinte años; y yo solo quince. Naruto y Hinata sí estudian juntos en la universidad porque ambos siguieron Psicología clínica, pero el azabache que tanto me gusta está en el edificio de contabilidad, relativamente lejos del de los "doctores de locos".

Y yo… pues yo aún ando en la escuela. Donde hay un chico cortejándome todos los días, sonriendo y siendo amable. Es castaño, me recuerda un poquito a Naruto y ama robarse mi pudín de chocolate. Bien, eso último es mentira; yo se lo regalo en realidad, porque me gusta más el de vanilla.

¿Su nombre? Konohamaru.

* * *

**N/A: hasta aquí llegamos hoy... perdón por la demora, pero no iba a subir hasta tener por lo menos 5 reviews. No llegué, pero mejor les dejo aquí el capitulo dos. ¿Qué dicen ustedes, podemos llegar a 8 reviews?  
**

**Cuando lleguemos a 8 actualizo. Besos, que pasen un feliz día**


	3. Sakura y Konohamaru

**Capítulo III: Sakura y Konohamaru**  
**Narra Hanabi**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿El mundo es pequeño, verdad? Resulta que la actual novia del chico que antes me gustaba es vecina de prima de un amigo que siempre intenta conquistarme, quien es el sobrino del chico que actualmente me gusta, pero que es novio de mi hermana. ¿Se entendió lo que dije? Porque si no, mejor lo reescribiré con nombres: Sakura, la actual novia de Naruto, es vecina de la prima de Konohamaru, quien es sobrino de Sasuke, que es el novio de Hinata. Y yo me voy enterando de esto hasta ahora…. Santas rosquillas, que si me hubieran mencionado los nombres de dos conocidos más me aturdo hasta caer desmallada.

¿Pero por qué menciono las rosquillas? Si esas a mí ni me gustan. Yo solo quiero comer un rollo de canela en este momento, o mejor compartir otro pie de limón con Sasuke-san. Eso sería espléndido de no ser porque sigue peleado con mi hermana y salir a pasear con él solo me traería remordimiento. Tanto o más que el de la vez pasada. Pero al menos he podido darme cuenta de algo muy interesante, y es que ambas tenemos los mimos gustos en cuanto a muchachos. Y realmente espero, quiero, deseo y añoro con todas mis fuerzas que por favor eso llegue a cambiar con el paso del tiempo, porque sino una de las dos quedará soltera.

Bueno, hoy estaba recordando un poco a dos personas que recién se comienzan a meter en este embrollo… si es que se le puede llamar así; aunque no lo creo porque cada quien está viviendo su vida tranquilamente y solo yo soy la que está armando cadenas donde no las hay. ¡Es que sí las hay! Lo que pasa es que nadie más que yo puede verlas, y eso de seguro se debe a que soy más inteligente y calculadora que ellos. Por eso sé también que si Naruto se mete solo un poco más en la vida de Hinata, y Sasuke se entera, ahí va a desatarse un gran problema.

Justo como el que acaba de entrar por la puerta.

_-Sasuke-kun, ya no molestes, por favor.-_

_-¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!? si te comportas como una…-_

_-¡¿U-una qué?! ¿Una perra? E-esa es la que se acuesta contigo, Sasuke.- _

_-Al menos ella sí lo hace. ¿Y qué?-_

_-Pues que no deberías estar con ella si sabes que tiene novio.-_

_-¡Pero si a ti se te ve encantada con su parejita! ¡De seguro tú podrás distraerlo mientras tanto con todas tus comidas y atenciones!-_

_-¡E-Él solo es mi amigo, déjalo en paz!-_

_-¡Pues déjalo tú también!-_

_-¿Y por qué tú me engañas con quien sea y yo no puedo tener amigos? Ni siquiera los beso, son solo eso, amigos.-_

_-Y si tanto te molesta, ¡¿Por qué sigues siendo mi novia?!-_

_-¡N-no lo sé! Adiós Sasuke-kun. Sal de mi casa ahora mismo o… o voy a llamar a la policía.-_

_-Mira como tiemblo, Hinata.-_

_-Y a Naruto-kun también.-_

Y a todo esto yo solo observaba desde el comedor, donde anteriormente leía un libro tranquila para entregar un ensayo en la escuela acerca de él. Pero luego de esto sentí que mi quijada iba a quebrarse de tanto que abrí la boca. Oh Dios, este chisme iba a estar buenísimo para contárselo a Naruto. ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Si yo nunca cuento chistes. No tengo idea de qué demonios me está pasando.

_-Creo que nunca los vi discutir tan fuerte, y con insultos encima de todo_.- Vi como Hinata se secaba unas cuantas lágrimas con la manga de su suéter favorito, para después trenzar su cabello.

_-Yo no sé qué pasó, Hanabi. Solo estábamos sentados bebiendo chocolate y de un minuto a otro él me dijo que no iba a juntarme más con Naruto en la universidad. Eso es injusto, porque yo ni siquiera lo he estado engañando como él a mí. –_

_-Hermana, no entiendo cómo soportas que él haga todo eso. Es que no es normal tanto engaño en una relación. –_

-_Lo sé. Por eso he decidido que mañana terminaré con él.-_

_-¿Y por qué no hoy?-_

_-Porque ha sido demasiada tensión en un día. Además ahora debo ir a contarle a Naruto toda la verdad. Que su novia lo ha estado engañando.- _

_-¿No lo sabe?-_

_-No, y de no ser por Sakura no me entero. Llegó hoy a disculparse conmigo por haber estado con Sasuke-kun, y yo ni sabía que ella era su amante.-_

-_Bueno…-_ me contuve. La verdad es que Sasuke también andaba con otra chica aparte de Sakura, y se llamaba Sasame. Pero no iba a contárselo a mi hermana, porque eso me delataría. Claro que he sabido cada uno de los engaños de Sasuke por nombre y apellido; y la verdad es fácil darse cuenta que solo la usa para que no anden atosigándolo tanto sus admiradoras, su padre y la bonita pero enojona prima de Naruto, Karin.

_-¿Pero qué tiene en contra de Naruto-kun?- Volteé_ mi vista de nuevo a mi hermana, que mientras yo estaba pensando fue a prepararse una taza de té.

_-Ah, eso es porque han sido rivales desde que eran chicos. Toda la vida han estudiado en la misma escuela, y hasta que llegaron a la universidad pudieron dejar de verse los rostros.-_

_-Eso lo explica todo… bueno, casi todo. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?-_

_-Yo…- era mi turno de avergonzarme. – digamos que me encuentro a Naruto hasta debajo de mi caja de cereal.-_

_-oh. ¿Son amigos?-_

_-No lo sé.- _

_-Ya veo.-_ Llegó hasta donde yo estaba sentada, besó mi cabeza y se fue a ver televisión. Como diez minutos después alguien volvió a interrumpir mi lectura educativa. Esta vez fue Konohamaru llamándome al celular para decirme que estaba justo frente a mi puerta esperando a que le abriese. Sin muchos ánimos lo hice, y al abrir lo vi con una bolsa de comida rápida, su libro y un cuaderno.

_-Al parecer hoy es día de malas visitas.-_ hablé entre dientes, y él frenó su paso con cara desconcertada. Desde el rabillo del ojo pude ver que se encorvó un poco y suspiró. No pude evitar sonreír un poco ante eso. Konohamaru era un buen chico, siempre lograba hacerme reír un poco. De hecho él sabía que a mí me gustaba Sasuke, y cada vez que me sentía confundida él estaba ahí para hacerme olvidar el tema.

_-Cariño, Hanny, no me digas que soy inoportuno, ¡Hieres mis sentimientos!-_

_-Ya te he dicho que no me llames cariño. Ni tampoco Hanny. Ambas cosas suenan horribles.-_

_-¿Y por qué?-_ se acercó a susurrarme algo al oído, acción a la cual reaccioné inmediatamente para poner mi mano en su cara y alejarlo un poco. -_¿Es porque quieres que solo Sasuke te diga así?- _empezó a reír escandalosamente.

¡Por la santísima biblia y todas las rosquillas que odio! Si Hinata escuchó eso entonces estaré mas que muerta. Frita. Triturada. ¡No lo sé, pero eso no es bueno! Inmediatamente apreté más su cara con mi mano, y le proporcioné una buena patada en los bajos que lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Inhalé, exhalé y cerré mis ojos mientras fruncía el ceño. Ya un poco más calmada le hablé.

_-Imbécil, no digas tonterías o mi hermana creerá que eres mala compañía para mí.-_ Y si bien Konohamaru me recordaba un poco a Naruto bien podía admitir que tenía el cerebro de un Sarutobi Uchiha. Captaba rápido indirectas.

_-Yo… yo….-_ Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín. Subió las escaleras corriendo para verificar lo que le decía, y en efecto, se encontró a Hinata hablando por teléfono con cara agobiada. La saludó rápidamente y pude escuchar como mi hermana le habló de vuelta para luego seguir con sus pláticas telefónicas que no se entendían bien desde la distancia.

_-¿Le ofreciste cena a mi hermana?-_ pregunté arqueando mi ceja izquierda, extrañada.

_-sí, y menos mal que no aceptó porque solo traje para dos personas.- _volvió a reír. Yo bufé y rodé mis ojos, aunque en realidad me pareció que el chico tenía suerte. _–Bueno, Hanny…-_

_-Hanabi.-_

_-Hanabi, sí. ¿Me vas a ayudar a hacer el ensayo?-_

_-¿Tengo otra alternativa?-_

_-Ir conmigo a una cita-_ me guiñó el ojo –_y olvidarte de todos esos patanes que te rodean.-_

_-Ya qué. Abre tu libro, mientras más rápido de acabe esto mejor.- _

* * *

Una semana después había pasado lo siguiente: Naruto terminó con Sakura, Hinata no pudo contactar a Sasuke por ningún medio para decirle que iba a romper con él, Sasuke ignoró a mi hermana y a Sasame, y ambos salimos a comer más pie. De Konohamaru ni hablar. Sacó una buena calificación gracias a mi ayuda y a la larga ni pudimos cenar lo que él trajo, porque se cayó de su bici a medio camino y no se fijó en que la comida se aplastó.

_-¿Tu hermana ya se rindió con eso de buscarme?-_

_-No. Dice que quiere terminar contigo pero como no puede hablarte por ningún medio no lo ha hecho aún.-_

_-Pues voy a llamarla yo entonces; porque por mi mejor si ya no hay nada entre nosotros.-_

_-Oye, mi hermana no es tan mala.-_ me sentí levemente hipócrita (de nuevo) pero aún así ella era muy linda con él, y no merecía que hablásemos mal de su persona.

_-Lo sé, Hanabi. Sé que ella me quiso, y yo también la quise por un tiempo, pero no iba a seguir tantos años atado a una relación monótona y aburrida. –_

_-Claro, y por eso después te quedaste con ella solo para que menos chicas se te acercaran. Eso, mi amigo, es portarse como un bastardo.-_

_-Lo sé, y por esa misma razón voy a conseguirme una nueva novia.-_

_-Ah…-_ mi enojo se trastornó a mera curiosidad. _-¿Quién será ahora?-_

_-Aún no tengo idea. Quizás la nueva de intercambio.-_

_-¿Shion?-_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?-_

_-Es que es la otra prima de Naruto.-_ se enojó, pude notarlo. Yo solo reí un poco ante la cara que puso.

-Demonios. ¿Cuántas primas debe tener ese estúpido?-

-No lo sé, a lo mejor unas cinco o seis. Ya sabes que sus abuelos nunca perdían el tiempo.-

-Ni me lo digas. Fue un error haber leído aquellas novelas. Enterarme después que Jiraiya las escribió basado en experiencias personales solo me trajo pesadillas.- Volví a reír, esta vez más fuerte, y después de calmarme tomé un sorbo del café frío que había frente a mi pie favorito. Esta clase de salidas podrían volverse una costumbre para mí, y eso espantaba un poco, porque yo odiaba ser cursi y soñadora.

-Sasuke, ya debo irme. Suerte con mi hermana y con eso de encontrar una nueva novia, creo.- la verdad es que algo en mi interior no le deseaba la más mínima suerte, pero eso jamás se lo iba a decir. En un impulso de valor me acerqué al otro lado de la mesa y besé su mejilla, luego tomé mi abrigo y salí de allí caminando lo más normal que pude fingir sentirme.

Él no me acompañó a casa ese día porque habíamos quedado en vernos por separado. Después de eso pasé al supermercado para comprar unas verduras que Hinata me pidió la noche anterior, y cuando iba a dirigirme a las cajas registradoras, vi un destello amarillo entre el pasillo de toallas sanitarias. Naruto.

Estaba por voltearme sigilosamente a fin de que él no se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, pero entonces, ¡paw! Volteó a verme y yo ya no me pude mover.

-Hanabi, ¡Qué alegre encontrarte, mujercita!-

-Hola Naruto.-

-¿Me ayudas? Karin está en sus días y no sé cuál paquete llevarle. Todos son tan… variados y confusos.- Observé la alacena unos segundos, luego tomé unos y se los entregué. Ambos nos dirigimos a pagar las cosas juntos y luego me llevó en su motocicleta hasta mi casa. Al llegar, Hinata me esperaba en la puerta.

_-¿Naruto-kun?-_

_-¡Hola, Hinata! Traje a tu hermana porque nos encontramos casualmente en el supermercado.-_

_-Ah, muchas gracias. ¿Qui-quieres cenar con nosotras?-_

_-¿Con ustedes? ¿Y tus padres estarán de acuerdo?-_

_-Siguen en su viaje_.- Esta vez hablé yo. Esto no me gustaba para nada… digo, estaba de acuerdo con que Naruto se quedara a cenar, pero mi hermana ya se estaba haciendo muy amiga de él.

_-¡En ese caso me quedo, porque Hinata hace la mejor comida del mundo!- _

Por días como este yo pensaba en realmente aceptar la cita de Konohamaru. A lo mejor él me podría alejar por lo menos unas horas de todas estas personas.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Disculpen la tardanza, es que tuve demasiados trabajos este mes y bueno…. Ya no pude continuar. Me han halagado muchísimo con sus bellos comentarios, y espero que puedan leer este nuevo capítulo los guests. **

**No me decidía si hacer un capítulo de Konohamaru o uno de Sakura, así que agregué un poco de ambos. Stella Whiteney, jajaja, hasta después de leer mi capitulo terminado me di cuenta de que el inicio parece de DEI por eso de los engaños. Sorry! **

**Curiosidades: **

\- **El pie de limón es mi favorito. **

\- **En esta historia hubo un lazo entre un Sarutobi y un Uchiha, y por eso es que Konohamaru es pariente de Sasuke. **

**Bye, espero sus reviews! **


	4. Hinata, pero no Naruto

**Notas de Autora: Hola, darlings, no sé si aún se recuerden de mí, o de ésta historia. El punto es que no tengo excusa más que mi procrastinación, mi falta de tiempo y mi cabeza seca que se ha quedado sin ideas, hasta hace dos meses. Luego mi computadora no servía, y no podía publicar un coño desde el celular. ¡Pero aquí estoy, espero la disfruten!**

**Capitulo IV: Hinata, pero no Naruto.  
(Narra Hanabi)**

.

.

.

Mi hermana mayor llevaba un vestido puesto, color amarillo pastel. Si verle así no era un milagro, definitivamente algo fuera de lo común estaba pasando aquí. Aquí mismo en mi cabeza.

-Así que… ¿Consiguiendo nuevo novio, hermanita?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! O bueno, tampoco me enojo si algo pasa, ya sabes. Es que Sasuke es tan…-

-¿Frío, cínico, patán, arrogante?-

-Sí, todo eso. Pero me sorprende que hables así de tu amigo.-

-¿Mi qué?- Bien, entonces no estoy tan hecha desgracia por los desvelos, y aquí hay algo raro, más que raro. ¿Cómo es que ella se enteró de que su novio y yo somos amigos?

-No tiene nada de malo, hermanita.- Hinata sonrió, acariciando mi cabello y colocando un poco del mismo detrás de mi oreja derecha. –Hace unos meses los vi juntos en una cafetería, y me sorprendí bastante. Le pregunté a Sasuke si no necesitabas algo ese día, y me respondió que no, pero que como le agradabas te invitó a un café. Yo nunca antes habría creído que fueran amigos, no entiendo cómo es que sacan conversación.-

Pues por pensar así de él es que ha de desesperarlo, supongo. Pero ya, que debo estar del lado de mi hermana. En fin.

-¿Y Sasuke ya te llamó?- pregunté, curiosa por saber la situación.

-No, para nada. Espera, ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Te juntaste con él?- ¡Oh, oh!

-Pues yo nada más supuse, pero veo que me equivoqué.- ¡Menos mal que era buena mintiendo, porque sí me había juntado con él recientemente, y ella no debía saber!

-Ah, bien. Adiós Hanabi, tengo clases en media hora, así que debo irme…- Mi hermana besó mi frente y se marchó con su bolsa en manos, mientras hacía una llamada con su teléfono celular.

-¿Clases o Naruto? ¡Vas más linda de lo normal!- alcancé a gritarle en broma mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa, ignorándome. Si me ignoró, es porque es verdad. Apuesto a que en estos momentos, tiene un sonrojo de pies a cabeza.

Y mi teléfono suena también. Esperaba que fuera Sasuke, respondiendo el mensaje que le envíe dos minutos atrás. ¡Qué decepción me llevo cuando veo que es Konohamaru!

Dos horas después, mi hermana regresa triste.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata?- le preguntó mi mamá mientras servía fideos con carne en nuestros platos. Era la única hora del día que pasábamos juntos todos, desde que Neji y Hinata entraron a la universidad. Por eso era que en el almuerzo, ni papá, ni mamá, absolutamente nadie podía utilizar el teléfono. Y la televisión se quedaba apagada, pues tampoco podíamos ir al segundo nivel a comer. La televisión queda allí, por cierto. En la sala familiar que está al nomás terminar las escaleras, justo en el centro frente a las habitaciones de Hinata, de mis papás, y al estudio en el que mi mamá hace sus trabajos, pues es escritora independiente y se dedica a realizar sus obras en casa.

\- Na-nada. – Ah, ¡Ahí vamos de nuevo!

-¿Cómo que nada? ¡Si estás suspirando! No me digas que Sasuke te ha hecho algo malo de nuevo. Hija, yo ya te dije que termines con él, no importa si tu padre…-

-¿Si yo qué?- Papá va bajando las gradas. Como tiene el cabello largo y hace calor, en el rumbo hacia nuestro comedor decide hacerse una coleta. Y se desabotona los primeros dos broches de la camisa.

Mi primo Neji y papá, al igual que mi difunto tío y mi abuelo; todos tienen ese característico cabello largo, liso y castaño que los hace ver muy masculinos, como cosa extraña. Hoy en día te dejas crecer el pelo siendo hombre y te pasan por vago, o por mujer. Vaya sociedad, y vaya familia la mía haciendo las cosas diferentes siempre. ¡Por ejemplo: en mi casa, a las niñas nunca se les viste de negro! Mi abuela por parte de mamá tiene la creencia de que el negro es un color sensual, no apto para las que son menores de once años. O también está esa ridícula norma que puso mi mamá sobre no sólo celebrar navidad, sino también Hanukkah, para no contribuir con la discriminación de etnias y actividades culturales. Aunque ojo, no somos ecumenistas o algo así. Pero ya me desvié mucho de los sucesos que relataba, así que mejor me enfoco de nuevo.

Papá se sentó, y mamá le sirvió una pequeña copa de vino.

-Le decía a Hinata que debería terminar con Sasuke aunque tú creas que es buen sujeto.-

-De nuevo tu insistencia, mujer mía.- Papá sonrió, sin mostrar los dientes. –Yo considero que es bueno, además tiene dinero, y es el primer novio de Hina. ¿Eso está bien, no Hanabi?-

-¿Yo qué voy a saber?- ¡Odio que me pregunten sobre Sasuke a mí! Sé que suena infantil y de puta, pero yo quiero que él sea mío, y no de mi hermana. Mío y punto. Así que preferiría que no habláramos de él y nos concentráramos en el jodido almuerzo que me están empezando a amargar.

-Tú no hagas caso Hanabi, ni te has enamorado, así que no sabes de novios.- Replica mamá.

-Bien, el punto es que no estoy triste. Y Sasuke no me hizo nada malo.-

-Como sea hija, si no quieres decir, no importa.- Mamá acaricia sus cabellos, los trenza rápido hacia atrás y le grita a Neji (que vive con nosotros) que ya baje a comer. Todos amamos a Neji. Y hoy lo quiero más, porque cambia de tema de conversación en un santiamén.

Mientras cenábamos, Hinata parecía medio ida, y a la vez medio sumergida en nuestra conversación. Cuando iba a ir a su habitación, luego de terminar de lavar mis platos, escuché que hablaba con su amiga Ino por teléfono.

_"Le dije que me empezaba a atraer, Ino. Y me dijo que yo nada más era su amiga." _

Y claro, que por eso estaba triste. Además Naruto tiene novia, ahora que me acuerdo.


	5. Konohamaru, pero no Hanabi

**Notas de Autora: ¡Doble capítulo por día! esto es un milagro divino, debido a que encontré un fragmento que había escrito para la historia hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Más adelante les haré unas observaciones sobre el relato. Enjoy your reading, my darlings. **

**Capítulo V: Konohamaru, pero no Hanabi.  
(Narra Hanabi)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Konohamaru, creo que ya debes irte.-

-Pero yo solo quiero…-

-¡No, Konohamaru, aléjate! ¿Por qué no quieres ver que lo único que hago es herirte? ¡Es por tu bien! Porque eres mi amigo y no quiero que sufras como lo hago yo.-

Entonces, a pesar de que le grité con toda mi furia acumulada, y le pedí que no lo hiciera, él se acercó a rodearme con sus brazos. Ese muchacho me abrazó con una fuerza y una dulzura que nunca antes, en estos tres años de conocerlo, había podido percibir de su parte. No me quedó de otra más que abrazarlo también, con mis ojos aún llorosos, y mis emociones a flor de piel, como solo me ocurría estando a su lado.

-Hanabi tonta.- rió un poco, sacudiendo mi cara con el vaivén de su torso, porque me hallaba pegada a su cálido pecho. -¿Crees que no sé lo que hago? ¡Claro que sí! Es solo que yo quería decirte cuánto me gustas, porque siempre que te veo tengo ganas de decirlo.-

-Pero no es conveniente hacerlo, ¡No debes!- lo estreché más aún, sintiéndome a punto de llorar, más de lo que ya había llorado. Yo detestaba, odiaba, repelía la sola idea de derramar lágrimas, ya fuera frente a alguien o en soledad.

-¿A quién le importa si lo es, o no? Pero si no quieres que lo haga no se volverá a repetir.-

-Es lo mejor. Pero te quiero, aunque no del mismo modo, tengo lazos de afecto que me enredan hacia ti.-

Y no dije nada más por el resto del camino a mi casa. Eran las seis y veinte de la tarde, notamos que el crepúsculo podía divisarse claramente desde las calles por las que anduvimos. Nosotros veníamos de una salida amistosa, pero luego de ésta no quise muchas más. No durante un extenso tiempo. Era la segunda vez que mi mejor amigo se me declaraba.

Al parecer, de las Hyuga, no sólo yo estaba evitando encuentros con hombres.

Mi hermana le escribió una carta el otro día a Sasuke, para aclararle por ese medio que oficializaba el término de su relación, puesto que ella no era cobarde como él. Prácticamente le dijo que era un reverendo pendejo en esas dos hojas de papel garabateadas con letra cursiva, en tinta color púrpura. Y si no lo hizo en persona fue porque Sasuke la ignoró, tanto al verla un día en la calle, como por el celular, o las redes sociales. La carta, cabe decir, se la mandó con un amigo que tienen en común, cuyo nombre es Shikamaru. Y Shikamaru, a su vez, es amigo de Naruto. Suelen hacer trabajos grupales que les asignan en la universidad, pero eso nada más lo sé yo, que los vi a través de una ventana sin cortina de la casa de Naruto, mientras pasaba en frente un día paseando con mi bici.

Hoy tengo ganas de contar detalles: Mi bicicleta es rosada, porque secretamente me gusta ese color. Y cuando la gente menciona algo acerca de la misma, me siento obligada a mentir diciendo que mis papás me la compraron así. Ahora sí regresaré a lo que fue de mi hermana, de Naruto y de mí.

Ay, Hina. Es que así como puede ser madura, también saca a relucir un lado pendejo en ocasiones. Digo, luego de lo de la carta se quedó sentada toda la tarde esperando a que Sasuke llamara para responder a su despedida, de manera decente. Yo decía: "Hina, debes ir a descansar, tómate un té en vez de esperar estupideces." Y ella ni se dignaba a corregirme por mis malas palabras. Sólo replicó un par de veces que él había sido criado por buena familia y como todo caballero con modales iba a pedir perdón, aunque no fuesen a regresar. Creo que en el fondo le dolía. Que la relación que has conservado desde los quince años hasta los veinte se acabe, no ha de ser cosa fácil.

Y Naruto dejó de asomarse por la casa un largo, largo, largo tiempo. Ya hasta extrañaba sus bulliciosas carcajadas, o que me molestara por ser enana y flacucha, según él. Mi mamá de vez en cuando preguntaba por él en el almuerzo, pues Naruto ya hasta había venido a almorzar con la familia un par de veces. Y aunque a mi papá no le caía muy bien al inicio, Naruto terminó sacándole un par de risas en cierta ocasión, y demostró ser más inteligente de lo que parece. Pues si bien Naruto no es el gran doctor de la sabiduría sobre los senderos de la vida y las pasiones, al menos parece un loco robot calculador con las matemáticas. Quizás han pasado unos seis meses desde la última vez que lo encontré adentro de mi casa, y no fuera de ella.

Porque fuera de ella lo vi cinco veces en el supermercado. ¡Las cinco veces me pidió ayuda para elegir toallas sanitarias, y las cinco herví de rabia! Es que coño, ¿a ese hombre no se le queda la marca que le digo que lleve siempre? Y sus hermanas deberían anotarle mejor en un papel cuáles debe de comprar. Aunque en cierto modo es gracioso que esas cinco veces pasara lo mismo. ¡Ah, y eso me lleva a recordar algo más! Una vez llegó a nuestra casa, y tocó el timbre. Hinata estaba haciendo ejercicio, (practica yoga de cinco a seis de la tarde cuatro días a la semana) así que me tocó a mí ir a preguntar quién tocaba.

-¿Quién?- pregunté sin abrir, con un tono fuerte y audible.

-¡Hanabi, soy Naruto, abre la puerta que me quemo las manos, de veras!-

_¡Pling!_ Algo resonó en el segundo piso. Hinata bajó corriendo las gradas y me susurró al oído lo siguiente:

-¡Si Naruto pregunta por mí, le dices que no estoy!-

-¿Ah, y por qué?- cuestioné yo esa vez, también con murmullos, para que el individuo detrás de nuestra puerta no escuchara. -¡Un momento, Naruto, ya voy!-

-Pues porque qué vergüenza. Se ha portado extraño desde que le dije que me gusta, no quiero más situaciones incómodas. ¡Además sí lo haces, yo… yo…!-

-¡Cálmate, hermana! Ya empezaste a hablar muy rápido, ve despacio. Bueno, ve a esconderte y yo lo hago pasar.-

Dicho y hecho. Hinata fue a su habitación, yo me compuse un poco el cabello y abrí la puerta. Vi un poco hacia arriba, y Naruto venía con un plato en manos. ¡Qué rico, era pastel de banano!

-¡Te tardaste mucho, enana!-

-¡Ay, cállate zorro!-

-¿Zorro?- recuerdo que Naruto encorvó su ceja rubia. Aunque con exactitud, no sabría decir cuál.

-Es que… es que no se me ocurrió nada más. Qué importa.-

-Como sea.- Me sonrió, yo hice una mueca torcida de regreso. Se burló de mí. -¡Já! ¡Con razón solo le gustas a Konohamaru!- Y se volvió a carcajear.

¿Me sonrojé, palidecí? No, ninguna de esas. Pero de no ser los la piel elástica que tengo se me habría reventado la frente del gran frunce que hice con mis cejas. Qué molestia. Qué dolor en el trasero. Yo he pasado meses intentando hacer que Konohamaru no me quiera, porque no lo quiero lastimar, y de pronto viene Naruto a reírse de sus sentimientos, y para colmo, de mí. Un poco más y habría llamado a Hinata para que se parase en frente de él. A ver si le quitaba sus burlas pendejas por un momento, y si le recordaba que él y yo andamos en una situación similar.

-Muy gracioso, Naruto. ¿A qué viniste?-

-¡Oye enana, no me digas que te enfadaste!-

-Pues no, qué va. Te estás burlando de mi mejor amigo, e indirectamente de las personas que no son correspondidas por sus amores. Eso no me hace enfadar.- Y solo así, Naruto pareció reaccionar.

-Yo no me burlo, ¡De veras que no! Nada más venía a buscar a Hinata para invitarla a ir a una fiesta conmigo.-

-¿Y tu novia?-

-¿Sakura? Ah, ella ha dicho que no quería ir. De todos modos no quería llevarla porque a la cumpleañera de la fiesta no le cae bien. De hecho no le cae bien a bastantes personas, últimamente.

-Ya veo. Pero Hinata no está y ha estado muy ocupada estos días ayudando a mi Primo Neji a corregir su tesis, junto con mi mamá. No va a poder ir de seguro.-

Silencio por unos segundos. Luego se le iluminó el rostro, como a un pequeño.

-Bueno, pero de todos modos mi mamá les mandó este pastel para adelantar su regalo de cumpleaños para tu mamá. Y yo de paso venía a disculparme por todos los incidentes en el supermercado. ¿Quieres salir?-

-Espera, ¿Qué?-

-¡Salir, al parque de diversiones! Es que tú sí eres joven y todo eso. Como tienes quince supongo que has de disfrutar esa clase de salidas. En cambio Shikamaru odia esos parques, y mis hermanas también. ¡Vamos, no me iré hasta que aceptes!-

Joder. Y si él no se iba Hinata seguiría escondida, y yo no podría continuar perdiendo mi tiempo. De todos modos, no era como que me estuviera divirtiendo en casa. Así que acepté a ir y cuando salimos le escribí un mensaje a Hinata contándole todo lo que charlamos…

"Lo sé, hermana. Diviértete, gracias por cubrirme. Xoxo"

Mi hermana respondió dulce como siempre. Hinata realmente es amor. Y con todo lo que hablamos Naruto y yo sobre ella en el parque de diversiones, espero que él pronto se dé cuenta de que Hinata sí es su lugar soleado. Y su novia Sakura no.

**(N/A)**

**Uf, aquí voy: he recibido unos reviews que me hacen pensar muchas cosas.**

**1- Esta historia es de mi autoría, así que haré lo que mi corazón diga con ella, sin importar si se vuelve aburrida, apagada, intensa, alegre o interesante. **

**2- De verdad quiero terminarla, me esforzaré por ello y verán que antes de que acabe el año, este fic ya yo habrá hecho. **

**3- Lo sé, Hanabi es una molestia. Es medio odiosa y no está bien que esté enamorada del exnovio de su hermana. Pero la historia giraba en torno a eso en el principio, es un hecho importante, y también reflejará la lección que quiero incluír dentro del fanfic, pero más adelante.**

**Dicho esto, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
